Its Been A While
by Jadeice2001
Summary: Takeru got drunk one night, and slapped Hikari. He begins to remember good times, and write a song about it. (6 out of 6 ppl I had review it b4 want more!! Parently its very good...) ~_^ R&R!!!


Disclaimer: Screw digimon, Saban's too stupid to care. But, with all due respect to Staind, I love this song (and Fred!), and its copyrighed to you!!!!!! Thank to: Megs, Ali, Connie, And everyone else who reviewed it and told me it rocked. (And then gnawed at my heels for more) ^_^ ~Jadeice2001  
  
Well, it had been a while since Takeru had hit Hikari. He'd never regreted anything so much, it costed them their love. He never meant to, he had been out with his band, and they had a few beers, although he was dead drunk, he remembers it clearly.  
  
***  
  
"Takeru! Why are you so late? I waited here all night long for you! What the hell were you doing?!" She screamed.  
"What do you care?" He slured.  
"You were drinking, again?" She said decusted.  
"No, I'm dead sober!" He burped.  
"You're a real asshole, Takaishi! I wish--I wish-- I WISH I NEVER KNEW YOU!" He brought his hand up, and wipped it across her face. He could never forget the look on her face. She was nealing on the sidewalk, in her sockings, and held her cheek, and tears came down her face. They didn't say anything, Hikari just got up, and walked away.  
  
***  
  
He sat with a pad of paper, and a pack of cigerettes. He looked at the paper. It was white like her face. Everything was like her. He never realized how much he loved her.  
He looked at an empty beer bottle. That owned his life. A bottle of liquid. But not any liquid. It had to have acohol in it, or he didnt drink it. Well, it been a while since he hadnt had a beer, and loved himself. I light turned on. He quickly wrote down.  
  
[Its Been Awhile.  
Since I Could Hold Up Head Up High]  
  
He wanted to call Hikari, but a great fear of Taichi a rose, and he didnt touch his phone. But he wanted to hear her voice. It sounded like music. He slowly went back to when they first meant.  
  
***  
  
Takeru was walking with his band, and he saw with girl, with brown hair, wearing a jean skirt, thick black stockings, and little haulter top, over a thin white cotton shirt.  
"Hello..." she whispered as Takeru stared at her.  
"Oh, um... hi," She was so different from all the other girls. They always had to show skin, and show off their breasts, but her, she was happy with who she was.  
She held out her hand. "I'm Hikari Yagami," She smiled. That smile he could never forget.  
"I'm Takeru Takaishi, and I'm hoping you're free this saturday," He said. Hikari blushed a little, and giggled.  
"Yes."  
"Great..."  
***  
  
He picked back up his pencil.  
  
[Since I First Saw You]  
  
He looked around his dumpy apartment. It smelled bad, and it had garbage everywhere. He grew up with his mother, who always made him clean up everything, but he never did anymore.  
He wrote down somemore.  
  
[That I Could Stand On My Own Two Feet Again.  
That I Could Call You.]  
  
Takeru lit up another cigerette. Hikari hated him smoking. All the times Hikari parents went out, and he sunck over to her house. He had to leave his cigerettes at home, because Hikari wouldnt let him in he house with them.  
He walked over to the fridge, and looked at a six pack he was saving, and then at a can of coke. He knew what he should of picked. He was underage to be drinking, but he grabbed the beer anyhow.  
He sat back down. Everything was fucked up now. He couldn't think stright. Beer normally helped him think clearly, but it just fogged it up more.  
He picked up the pencil again.  
[But everything I cant remember, as fucked up as it all it.]   
  
He let his hand speak for him, and not the beer.  
  
[All may seem the consequences that I've rendered,  
I've stretched myself beyond my means]  
  
He looked at another beer bottle, and picture of Hikari and him beside it. He looked at it. She was wearing her glasses, and her hair down, and her jean skirt, and matching jacket, wearing her cute halter top. He grabbed his pencil again.  
  
[Its Been A While,  
Since I Could Say I Wasnt Addicted]  
  
He took a small sip of his beer. He turned on the TV. It was Oprah. She was talking with girl about loving herself first, before she could love another person.  
"Suck me," He mumbled, turning off the TV, and walking too the bathroom, he looked in the mirror, at his shaggy blond hair, facial hair, and eyebrow ring. His hair was greasy as always, it bothered Hikari sometimes, but it was an excuse to get in the shower with her. He realized what the girl was saying, so he removed his eyebrow ring, and his clothes, and got in the shower.  
When the grease melted off his body, he walked around the house, and tidy up, and opened the windows to air it out.   
He grabbed a pen off the table, and walked over to his pad of paper.  
[Since I Could I Love Myself Also]   
The phone rang. He jumped, and hoped he'd hear Hikari's voice on the other line.  
"Hello?!" He asked.  
"Yo," It was his drummer. "We're having a bawl, wanna come? There's gonna be beer, and lad-dies," Takeru thought of beer, and naked woman.  
"I'll pass," He faked a cough. "I've a touch of the flu."  
"Flu? You dont cough when you have the flu, you puke," Takeru rushed over to his frigde, and grabed an open can of soup. He dumped it into his sink. "Whoa man! You are really sick, ok, call ya later." He hung up, and Takeru sighed. Now, his sink was clogged, so he went over to grab a pluger. He began to plug his sink. He remembered how Hikari told him just to run very hot water for a while, it will desolve itself. He sighed, and turned the water on as hot as it could go, and lit up another cigerette.  
He looked at his place, slightly cleaner, and diffenelty smelt better. He saw another picture of him and Hikari at the large ferris wheel.  
  
***  
  
"Shit! I'm so late!" Takeru ran threw the gates. He was going to meet Hikari 30 mintues ago, but his math teacher held him up to talk about his marks. He ran over, and saw Hikari standing there.  
"Hikari, I'm so sorry, Mr. Fujiyama held me up! I didn't mean to late you waiting!" Hikari smiled.  
"No proub! C'mon! Lets go," She grabbed his hand, and lined up with the other people.   
Hikari put Takeru's arm around her waist. "How bad did you fail?" She asked, Takeru wasn't surprised.  
"Well, I got 60, I needed 70, so I cant wait until my mom calls me tonight, I'll get a ear full," He sighed.  
"You need that mark really bad."  
"I know," He sighed. "...Mother," He joked, and tickled Hikari tummy. She went into a fit of laughter.  
"Stop!" She snorted, and continued laughing.  
"Piggy piggy," He joked.  
  
***  
  
Takeru inhaled his cigerette, and picked up a pen.  
[Since I've gone and fucked things up]  
He took another drag, and a sip of beer. He looked out his window, and saw a little girl playing with another boy. The boy slid, and triped the girl, he looked at his bloodly knee, and the girl got up, ingoring hers, she went over, and helped him up. He picked back up his pen.  
[But all that shit seems to disapear when I'm with you.  
But everything I cant remember, as fucked up as it all may seem.]  
  
He found another picture, with him, and his fly brother Yamato. He had knocked up Sora one night, and she was now 3 months pregent. Beside his older brother, was him. He looked so innocent, with his baby blue eyes, and blonde hair. Above him, was his mother. She was so sweet. She worked on the news at his dads station, until they started fighting, and seperated.  
And then, there was his dad. Takeru moved in with his mom, and his dad started working double time at the station. He was a workaholic. He wasnt ever home. He never saw him, he was barly a part of his life.  
  
[I know its me, I cannot blame this on my father, he did the best he could for me.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A month later...  
  
Hikari opened their mailbox, and rumaged threw the bills. She found a formal letter adressed to her. She hoped it would be from Takeru. She saw him sometimes in the halls of her highschool, but now it was out, and she missed him. But she couldn't frogive him, or he might hit her again.  
He opened the letter, it read:  
  
Dear Miss. Hikari Yagami,  
You have been invited to a " Blood Thorn" Consert. We have included one front row ticket.  
  
She thought for a second, and held her tummy. She took the ticket, placed it in her pocket, and threw out the envope.  
She walked into her bathroom, and put on a little make-up. She smiled, remembering how one time Takeru tryed to put it on, and it went everywhere. She giggled, and got in her car, and drove off to his consert. She started remembering their one night of passion. She was trying to tell him she'd have to miss his consert the next day because she was feeling sick.  
She pulled up to the ticket booth, a man gnawing gum looked at her.  
"Yah ma'am, what can I do for you?" He said in an Alabama accent.  
"Ummm... Blood Thorn conser...." She stuttered, amazed at the size of a zit on his nose.  
"$20 for a ticket, $5 for parking," He gnawed.   
"Umm... I've gotten a personal invite--"  
"Oh, down the left," He opened the gate, and let her throw. She took one last took at his zit, and sped off to the left.  
Once she found a parking space, and walked to the mospit. There were teenagers screaming and yelling, throwing their hands into the air, well Hikari just looked up on the stage, at Takeru. He looked at her, and conutinued to tune his guitar.  
Her heart sank, but she desided to stay. a couple tears ran down her face, she was feeling like she was going to toss her cookies again. The music began to very slowly, like a slow song.  
"This ones for my Lady... I love you,"  
[It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
Since I first saw you  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
Since I could call you]  
  
Hikari's rushed as she understood everything that came out of his lushous lips. The music picked up into rock.  
  
[But everything I can't  
remember as fucked up as it   
all may seem the consequences  
that I've rendered I've stretched  
myself beyond my means]  
  
Tears rolled down her eyes, as the band rocked, and people screamed, and hammered her. The music slowed again.  
  
[It's been awhile  
Since I could say that I wasn't addicted  
Subce I could say I love myself as well  
Since I've gone and fucked things  
up just like I always do]   
  
The first line made her stop crying, but make her cry more. She looked like a little girl, and felt that way. The music slowly picked up.  
  
[But all that shit seems to  
disappear when I'm with you  
But everything I can't remember  
as fucked up as it may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered,  
I've gone and fucked things up again.  
Why must I feel this way  
Just make this go away,  
Just one more peaceful day]  
  
She began to cry hard, and threw her hands in the air, and jumped around like a fan girl. The music slowed down to that beat she now loved so much.  
  
[It's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
Since I said I'm sorry  
Since I've seen the way  
the candle lights your face  
But I can still remember  
just the way you taste]  
  
It picked up to some heavy rock, and guys around Hikari started head banging.  
  
But everything I can't remember as  
fucked up as it all may seem to be  
I know it's me I cannot blame this on my  
father he did the best he could for me]  
  
She stoped dancing, and head banging, and just looked at him, he was doing what he loved.  
  
[It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
and it's been awhile since I said  
I'm sorry]  
  
He pointed to Hikari, and signaled her to come up. Some guards helped her threw the crowd, and she walked up to the stage.  
He gave her a passionit kiss, and said two words that made her happy.   
"I'm sorry," She grabbed his arm and put it around her waist.  
"All is forgiven!" She smiled, and crowd screamed loudly.  
  
After...  
  
Hikari threw up, as she had been doing for a while. She wiped her mouth clean, and walked out.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked. She wanted to say yes, but she shook her head.  
"I want to go see Jou," She said. And he nodded.  
  
"Well, Hikari, it apears that you're 2 months--" Hikari's eyes bluged out of her head. "--Pregnant," He said, and smiled.  
"Dear god," She said, grabbing the seat. "What will everyone think?"  
"Who cares?" Takeru said. "Its ours, and ours alone, with the money I make with the band, and you're done school," He said. "It wasn't planned, but hey, its whats gonna happen..." He hugged, and held her.  
  
  
MANY years later...  
"Sky! Oh! Sky!!! Where are you?!" Hikari yelled, she had a towel over her should, a baby, laying on it, a bag over the other one with baby "stuff" in it. "Sky, you have 'til three! One... Two... Th--"  
A little 4-year-old girl ran down the stairs, with a barbie doll.  
"Soffy Moffy!" She said, and handed Hikari the doll.  
"Its ok, hun... oh where is that man!? TAKERU!" She screamed. A full grown man ran down the stairs, and gave his wife a kiss.  
"OK, are we ready?" He asked.  
"I think so... say bye-bye to this place!"  
"Bfy bfy!" Sky said. *I'm gonna be so happy when that girl gets front teeth!* She thought. She nudged the baby on her shoulder, and he spat up.  
"Oh, Cameron, my new suit, crap," She cleaned up herself.  
"Anyone have to use the bathroom?" Takeru said. Sky shook her head. "Here, hon, let me take Cameron," Takeru took the baby, and they left.  
  
Well... they're 23 now. They have one daughter, Sky, named after Sora, and one son, Cameron.   
Takeru's rockband went double platum, but they broke up once they got too old, and all ended up kocking up someone else. Takeru now owns his father chanel.  
Hikari's a master at the stockmarket. She stands out with a 4-month on her shoulder, but shes one chick you dont want to bet against.  
  
... And they lived happily ever after.  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
